


Continuation

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: cbb to write tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next part of Armour's story. Takes place a while after 'Distrust among comrades'.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: don't own transformers, just my O.C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuation

-A VORN LATER- (A year later)  
"Wake up, Op!" There was a knocking at his door. He should've known. "Good morning." he smiled, opening the door.  
"I brought you some energon!" smiled Armour Plating.  
"Thanks, Arm." he laughed.  
"How are the others? I recharged a lot more than normal." asked Optimus, brow furrowing.

The Vorn had been a long and hard one.  
The decepicons had been full pelt against the autobots, and it was starting to take it's toll.  
Armour was happy to have gained the trust eventually of all but Arcee. She still refused to accept that her somewhat describably 'evil' origins were not to be trusted. 

During the vorn, Armour and Optimus had grown closer. So far, they'd decided to keep their relationship secret, and only Ratchet knew. After all, he knew from that time Megatron had found his way into the base. 

The two bots refueled and Armour reported that there was not much to report. The two walked to the main room, where the children were arriving. "Hey Arm!" shouted Miko. "Hey guys!" smiled the femme, bending down. "Did you wanna watch some tv?" asked Jack.  
"Sure!" she replied.  
the humans had no problem with accepting her, human adoptees were quite common, sadly...

-That night-  
"Hey Arm."  
The femme turned. "Yeah, Op?"  
The Prime shifted from pede to pede.  
"You coming to berth? It's late."  
The femme thought, then nodded and followed him into his quarters.  
The two lay down next to each other under the thermal blanket. Armour wrapped her arms around he bigger mate, who in turn placed his arm around her protectivley.  
Armour's optics flickered and she fell into recharge, her sparkpulse soothing Optimus into recharge, too.  
The tired lovers recharged together as one, letting nothing disturb one of the few moments of peace they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
